Unknown Island
Unknown Island is a location in Mafia III. History Background The Unknown Island is located in the Gulf of Mexico, about 500 miles south of New Bordeaux, just above the Yucatan Peninsula. At one time the island supported a decent fishing industry, but that died out and the residents relocated to the mainland. The island has been abandoned ever since. Lost Plane In 1962 a Cuban cargo plane en route to Mexico City experienced difficulties due to a severe storm and crash landed on the island. The plane was carrying a thermonuclear warhead from an R-12 theater ballistic missile belonging to the Soviet Union. The plane and its cargo were considered lost at sea until Connor Aldridge learned of its whereabouts on the island and decided to retrieve the warhead in order to sell it to a contact inside the North Vietnamese Army. Hermosa Pez Hermosa Pez is a small abandoned village in the western side of the island. It is currently being used by Aldridge's Mercenaries as a base camp on the island. It consists of several dilapidated houses and an old church. The mercenary commander is found here, along with a handful of men and a mounted Turret. A Griffin Borneo Sport and three Bulworth Mohicans are parked in the village. Aircraft Crash Site The site is where Reuben Paez, Horatio Balmana and their crew crash landed their cargo plane as they were flying the warhead to Mexico City to meet with their Russian allies. The site is guarded by several mercenaries and has a turret placed on the hill to the south. Siniy-2 Siniy-2 is a small Cuban military installation containing an unfinished missile silo and submarine bay. Construction on the facility halted in October of 1962 as a result of the Cuban Missile Crisis, when United States President John F. Kennedy pressured Soviet leader Nikita Khrushchev into dismantling their offensive weapons buildup in Cuba and return all nuclear warheads to the Soviet Union. New Bordeaux Note found at the missile base. Appearances *In-Country *Big Money *There Are No Dominos Notable Items The island includes multiple weapons and equipment, including: Beach *Silenced Masterson *Sniper Support marker. *Stromer .223 Hermosa Pez *Med Kit x3. *Sniper Support marker by the shore. *Hartmann 7.62mm in a shack by the shore. *A note on the desk in an abandoned house. Aircraft Crash Site *Med Kit x4. *Tac-Vest *Sniper Support marker *Deutsche M11B *Hartmann AT-40 (after the cutscene) *Hartmann HLP *M1N8 *Stromer .223 (after the cutscene) Siniy-2 Outside the base: *Med Kit x4. *Proximity Mine x3. *Sniper Support marker x3. *Automat SG *Blackburn FAF-33 *Elmwood 1925 *GL Korsky *Masterson Phoenix *Pasadena AR30 *RPG Korsky *Silenced Masterson *Stromer .223 x2. *A note on a desk in the portable building. Inside the base: *Weapon Locker with a Pasadena AR30. *Medicine Cabinet x1. *Med Kit x6. *Tac-Vest x2. *Sniper Support marker x3. *Automat SG x4. *Barker 1500 Tactical *Blackburn FAF-33 *Elmwood 1925 *GL Korsky x2. *Masterson Phoenix *Pasadena AR30 x4. *RPG Korsky x3. *New Bordeaux Notes x3. Trivia *The location given by Reuben Paez is 22.5 latitude, -87.9 longitude. This places the island in the Gulf of Mexico, just north of the Yucatan Peninsula. *A Note found at Siniy-2 mentions Nikita Khrushchev sending one of Strelka's puppies, named Pushinka, to President John F. Kennedy. Strelka was one of two dogs aboard Sputnik 2, which carried the first living creatures to be sent into space and return alive. Gallery Submarine.jpg|Submarine Submarine Bay.jpg|Submarine bay Stones Unturned Concept Art 1.jpg|Unknown Island concept art Stones Unturned Concept Art 2.jpg|Unknown Island concept art Stones Unturned Concept Art 3.jpg|Unknown Island concept art Unknown Island Map.jpg|Map Unknown Island Google Map.jpg|Real world location Note-Unknown Island 1a.jpg|Note Note-Unknown Island 1b.jpg| Note-Unknown Island 2a.jpg|Note Note-Unknown Island 2b.jpg| Note-Unknown Island 3a.jpg|Note Note-Unknown Island 3b.jpg| Note-Unknown Island 4a.jpg|Note Note-Unknown Island 4b.jpg| Note-Unknown Island 5a.jpg|Note Note-Unknown Island 5b.jpg| Category:Mafia III Category:Locations in Mafia III Category:Stones Unturned